


No one's really got it figured out just yet

by raxilia_running



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La prima volta che si erano incontrati le circostanze non erano state delle migliori. Eppure, anche se lei era stata troppo impegnata a guardarsi le spalle da tutte quelle novità terrorizzanti e lui era stato ben attento a tenere la guardia alta per non lasciarsi sorprendere da nessuno, nemmeno le reciproche differenze avevano potuto cancellare l’istinto ben più benevolo che aveva finito per unirli, invece di dividerli.</i><br/>Nick Wilde ha deciso di cambiare casa e Judy Hopps vorrebbe proprio sapere perché non si decide a dirle dove si trasferirà, altrimenti non potrà aiutarlo a spostare tutti gli scatoloni.<br/>Sempre che la volpe abbia qualcosa da traslocare, beninteso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one's really got it figured out just yet

**Author's Note:**

> La settimana scorsa sono andata a vedere "Zootropolis" e, che vi devo dire, sono rimasta FOLGORATA. Erano anni che non vedevo un film Disney così carino e, soprattutto, mi sono venduta l'anima per il Nick/Judy - adesso anche il furry, ormai non ci facciamo mancare più niente. *solleva braccia al cielo con rassegnazione*  
> Ho visto il film una volta sola, potrei aver scazzato ambientazioni, nomi dei posti in cui i personaggi si muovono, ricordare male certi particolari (ho la memoria di un pesce rosso, sorry, not sorry) quindi prendete questa fanfic _cum grano salis_ , quello che potevo, l'ho recuperato dalla wikia di Zootropolis, per tutto il resto, un paio di delucidazioni sui miei headcanon al riguardo.
> 
>   1. Questa fic si svolge _dopo_ la fine del film quindi è piena di spoiler e di supposizioni personali;
>   2. Il nome della via e del palazzo in cui abita Judy, nonché quello della signora armadillo che lo sorveglia sono una mia invenzione, così come le marche e le band farlocche inventate incrociando nomi inglesi di animali con marche e band esistenti davvero;
>   3. Zoogle è invece un'invenzione del merchandising del film, trovate l'adorabile video [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hl3aJms0xGQ)
>   4. I due vicini di casa di Judy sono due grosse antilopi, una razza chiamata "orice" e ringrazio il cielo che la wikia mi abbia illuminato, perché il mio headcanon era di farli vicini di casa gay, invece pare che siano fratelli, ho già dato altrove con l'incest, non voglio che la Disney mi arresti *piange*;
>   5. Voglio scrivere di Finnick e Nick e di come si sono conosciuti, sono una broship bellissima e spero che la wikia non aggiunga mai delucidazioni in merito, voglio vivere credendo che siano buddy-buddy fin da bimbetti;
>   6. In un [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDisIKoGLQM) i due registi del film discutevano sui potenziali figli di Judy e Nick (yay!), indecisi se chiamarli "funnies" o "boxes"; italianizzando, mi sono buttata sul "volpiglietti" (LMAO);
>   7. questa è una di quelle fic dove i due pg della ship sono innamorati ma non se lo sono ancora detto e oscillano ancora in quello stato da "siamo amici e ci vogliamo tanto bene ma siamo un po' troppo teneri e appiciccosi per essere solo quello ma NON VORREI ROVINARE TUTTO" ed erano tipo SECOLI che non scrivo qualcosa di così fluff e candidoso, mi sento una persona pulita di nuovo
> 

> 
> E dopo queste note INFINITE vi lascio alla fanfic. È venuta più lunga di quello che credessi, as usual, e la dedico in special modo a mia **sorella** \- che la aspettava con ansia - a **Sidra** e **Clio** \- che erano con noi al cinema a vedere questo film e sono morte dal ridere e di "awww" un po' su tutto - e alla **Panda** , che non vedeva l'ora che muovessi le chiappe e la pubblicassi.  
> La dedico anche alla **waifu** , che prima o poi recupererà il film e la leggerà.  
> So che lo farà. *zan-zan-zan*

_I'm free but I'm focused_  
_I'm green but I'm wise_  
_I'm hard but I'm friendly baby_  
_I'm sad but I'm laughing_  
_I'm brave but I'm chickenshit_  
_I'm sick but I'm pretty baby_  
_**(Hand in my pocket | Alanis Morisette)**_

“ _Sto arrivando, Carotina_ ”.

Quel messaggio sul suo smartphone era stato l’unico segnale di vita da parte di Nick, poi il nulla per i successivi ventisette minuti.

Judy Hopps li aveva contati esattamente, battendo il ritmo dei secondi che passavano con il piede contro il marciapiede, sotto casa sua. Quando le aveva annunciato di aver trovato casa – ora che finalmente aveva uno stipendio fisso anche lui –si era subito offerta di aiutarlo nel trasloco ma Nick aveva giocato a fare il misterioso.

Non aveva nemmeno voluto dirle dove sarebbe andato ad abitare – “È una sorpresa ma se sei un’investigatrice tanto acuta, perché non provi a indovinare?” – e tanto alla fine aveva ceduto alle sue insistenze, con la promessa di aspettarlo davanti allo scalcagnato ingresso della Pensione dell’Armadillo Gioviale, perché era meno complicato che spiegarle dove andare a cercarlo.

Tsk, era assurdo, come se lei non sapesse orientarsi solo perché abitava a Zootropolis da appena quattro mesi! E poi Zoogle Maps a cosa serviva, secondo lui? Alla fine però aveva ceduto e Judy si rendeva conto di cedere un po’ più del suo solito, quando si trattava del suo collega dalla coda folta, ma le riusciva davvero difficile tenergli testa, se sfoderava il suo tono più suadente da volpe abituata a rigirarsi anche il più corpulento dei suoi avversari attorno al dito con un semplice ma calcolato giro di parole.

E così adesso erano le otto e ventisette di un qualunque mercoledì mattina e lei era lì a braccia conserte ad aspettare un collega ritardatario che giocava a fare il misterioso, neanche fosse stato un agente segreto. Judy lanciò un’altra occhiata – l’ennesima – al salvaschermo privo di notifiche del suo cellulare, quello che come sfondo aveva una foto che la ritraeva, manco a dirlo, con Nick l’ultima volta che avevano effettuato uno spettacolare arresto con tanto di tamponamento incrociato sulla Main Street. Se si guardava bene alle loro spalle, si potevano ancora vedere le auto accatastate, ma non era il momento di perdersi in amorevoli ricordi, e la coniglietta stava già per sbloccare il cellulare e provare ad effettuare una chiamata, quando l’approssimarsi di un assordante rombo di motore spostò la sua attenzione sul fondo della stradina su cui si susseguivano gli scalcagnati condomini della Downtown.

Davanti ai suoi occhi si profilò la sagoma nera e arancione di un furgone a lei molto familiare, in una nuvola di polvere fin troppo scenografica, ma fu il rumore assordante di “Fear of the Dark” degli Iron Bacon a risvegliare i pochi abitanti di Via della Zecca ancora immersi nel sonno nonostante l’ora.

Il furgone si fermò, in una sgommata e un’altra nuvola di polvere che si sollevava dall’asfalto, proprio davanti a lei; in corrispondenza di un idrante, per giunta, e il suo riflesso condizionato le comandò di affibbiargli una multa ora e subito ma la sua mano si sollevò, per appiattire le lunghe orecchie grigie contro la testa, e lei si ridusse a esclamare uno scocciato: «Alla buon’ora!».

Ad affacciarsi al finestrino del guidatore non fu lui ma, molto prevedibilmente, un certo fennec dalle orecchie grandi e la costituzione esile in modo ingannevole, che poggiò un gomito sulla portiera e – calatosi gli occhiali da sole sulla punta del naso – esclamò «Ciao, gioia, come butta?» con il tono di voce di uno scaricatore di porto che aveva fumato un pacchetto di sigarette di troppo.

«Andrebbe meglio, se il _tuo_ amico imparasse a guardare l’orologio, ogni tanto!» ribatté la coniglietta, un occhio su Finnick e l’altro sulla massa di pelo arancione brillante che spuntava alle sue spalle, languidamente appoggiata contro lo schienale del sedile passeggero.

«Mio amico? Col cavolo, quello lì è il _tuo_ collega!» concluse il fennec, spegnendo motore e musica in un unico giro di chiave e posando le zampette sullo sterzo.

«Ah, quanta cattiveria! E voi sareste qui per aiutarmi?».

La voce suadente di Nick Wilde la sorprese mentre cercava di trovare i suoi occhi verdi, ben nascosti dietro i grossi occhiali da sole a specchio che adorava indossare persino nei giorni di pioggia, e il suo sorriso sornione la distrasse quasi subito da quella ricerca.

«Veramente mi sembra che sia tu a fare di tutto per sabotarti il trasloco da solo, _socio_ » lo rimbeccò sonoramente, mentre la volpe apriva lo sportello con fare teatralmente rassegnato, circumnavigando il cofano del furgone e arrivando a starle finalmente di fronte.

«Ma Carotina» esordì Nick, con la sua aria da finto santarellino, e Judy non poté fare a meno di accorgersi di essersi raddrizzata come un fuso e stargli un po’ troppo impettita per dimostrare semplice irritazione a causa di un prevedibile e nemmeno troppo grave ritardo.

«C’è traffico a quest’ora, i bambini vanno a scuola e… non vorrai che faccia le cose di fretta, giusto?» concluse la volpe, sfilandosi finalmente gli occhiali dal viso e richiudendo le stanghette con un colpo secco del pollice, e non avrebbe potuto essere più sleale, perché Judy ora poteva _finalmente_ vederlo negli occhi e non andava bene, non andava bene affatto, che il suo collega fosse così bravo a farsi perdonare le più imperdonabili delle colpe, semplicemente con un’occhiata ruffiana.

«E non è forse per questo motivo che sono qui per aiutarti?».

La domanda era retorica, Nick lo sapeva che non c’era bisogno di cercare una risposta, eppure si lambiccò a trovare una sequenza di parole sufficientemente convincenti per riempire quell’imbarazzante cuscinetto di vuoto che si era appena creato nel silenzio di tomba che li aveva avvolti; e forse, no, togliersi gli occhiali così, d’impulso, per lo sghiribizzo di fare una mossa a effetto, non era stata un’idea saggia. C’era qualche problema, ultimamente, a fronteggiare la sua sensibilissima collega a viso aperto e non aveva a che fare con il suo atteggiamento orgoglioso… o forse sì, ma solo in parte, una parte complicatissima da spiegare tutta a voce.

«Appunto, Carotina, appunto. Allora perché non mi stai aiutando a scaricare il furgone, uhm?».

La battuta a effetto era calcolata al millisecondo; il passo felpato con cui la dribblava di lato era sapientemente incastrato fra il secondo “appunto” e quell’”allora” appena infarinato di divertita rassegnazione; la mossa con cui aveva battuto le mani andava perfettamente a tempo con quell’ultimo mugugno e soprattutto era riuscito a confondere la coniglietta abbastanza da dissimulare il grosso sorrisone incerto che gli era affiorato in viso.

Le orecchie di Judy si trasformarono in due punti esclamativi, gli occhi azzurri due specchi d’acqua illuminati da un’istantanea ma assai ritardataria illuminazione, mentre «E lo sapevo! Ecco perché hai insistito a nascondere l’indirizzo fino… fino a oggi!» si rimproverò e lo rimproverò, schiaffandosi una mano contro la fronte.

«Che coniglietta astuta, sono favorevolmente colpito!» la prese in giro Nick, spalancando il portellone del furgone con un gesto teatrale, e Finnick, all’altro estremo del mezzo, spiegò il giornale in un gran rumore di pagine stropicciate, commentando la vicenda con un poco incoraggiante «Per la miseria! Se questo è il livello degli investigatori della polizia, stiamo messi bene, proprio».

«Oh, taci tu! Lo so che lo sapevi e lo hai aiutato a mantenere il segreto!» lo richiamò Judy, puntandogli un dito contro come una maestra che aveva appena sorpreso due scolari turbolenti con le mani nella marmellata – anzi, nella busta dei soldi per la gita scolastica, conoscendo i soggetti – mentre il fennec scompariva completamente dietro la prima pagina del New Zootropolis Times.

«E tu…!» esordì, raggiungendo in due saltelli indignati la volpe, di cui si intravedeva appena la lunga coda folta spuntare dietro uno dei due portelloni aperti.

«Se pensavi di farmi una bella sorpresa…» Judy proseguì spavalda, piena di grinta e di voglia di rimbeccare l’amico, ma Nick non si muoveva, così intento a rovistare nel retro del furgone – neanche stesse cercando la strada per il tesoro – da continuare a darle le spalle, e lei finì per restarsene col dito a mezz’aria, a fissare le fiamme scure che decoravano il portellone, mentre tutta la sua indignazione scoloriva in un’unica consapevolezza.

Non era arrabbiata ma stupita sì, perché le sorprese avevano quel brutto effetto collaterale di _spiazzare_ e non sempre si aveva spirito a sufficienza da scrollarsi immediatamente di dosso l’impressione di essere stati, per un attimo, un po’ troppo vulnerabili e nient’affatto pronti, anche quando si trattava di qualcosa che si era desiderato, magari pure da parecchio.

Ma Judy non poteva fare a meno di ripensarci meglio, con la bocca aperta e il rischio che ci finisse una mosca dentro: Nick suo vicino di casa? Beh…

«… ci sei riuscito…!» chiosò, rassegnata, e fu un peccato che non potesse osservare l’espressione della volpe, così opportunamente riparato com’era, con la testa ficcata nel furgone. Era stato come se gli avessero letteralmente spezzato la corda che lo teneva per il collo, stupida tensione e stupido lui, a farsi tanti problemi che Judy potesse non gradire, a temere persino che se la prendesse tanto a male per un segreto innocuo. E sì, fra colleghi – pardon, fra _amici_ – non avrebbero dovuto nascondersi niente ma Nick aveva un gusto raffinato per gli scherzi e più ancora per gli scherzi che lasciassero la sua coniglietta preferita senza parole.

In senso buono, naturalmente.

«Ma perché non dirmelo subito? Ti avrei consigliato l’appartamento migliore, ad esempio… al terzo piano c’è quello ad angolo che la mattina riceve più so…».

Judy però non era esattamente il tipo di animale che si lasciava abbattere così facilmente. Il tempo di ricaricare la molla e tornava all’attacco e a quel punto, con rinnovato spirito calcolatore, Nick spuntò da dietro il portellone, piazzandole fra le mani uno scatolone di cartone. Non era particolarmente pesante ma Judy dovette afferrarlo con cautela, grosso com’era a sufficienza da impedirle di guardare in faccia l’amico.

«Perché pensi troppo, Carotina. Ti saresti affannata a trovarmi la sistemazione migliore e non era quello che volevo» si degnò di spiegarle, una mano che si poggiava carezzevole al centro della sua schiena e la spingeva gentilmente in direzione dell’ingresso della pensione, e Judy voltò la testa tanto da rischiare di torcersi il collo ma riuscendo finalmente a incrociare il suo sguardo.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, un altro fiocchetto di vuoto che lasciò lei con il piede sospeso a mezz’aria e lui con la bocca socchiusa, a riacchiappare parole che evaporavano come neve al sole. Fu un caso che lo sguardo di Judy scivolasse sulla sua mano, ancora posata sulla schiena? Di certo non fu per caso ma per forza che Nick dovette spostare la sua attenzione dai suoi occhioni azzurri al punto che erano intenti a fissare con tanta attenzione.

Il terzo sguardo… ecco, da dove arrivava il terzo sguardo, tanto per cominciare? Era come se un intero pubblico di spettatori si fosse seduto a osservarli e invece no, era un solo animale, piccolo, rognoso e decisamente irriverente. Finnick se ne stava con un gomito poggiato sullo sportello, il giornale mezzo ripiegato davanti a sé, e poco ci mancava che tirasse su una scodella di pop-corn per godersi meglio lo spettacolo.

«Uhm, dicevo!» si riprese finalmente Nick, afferrando un lembo del giornale e tirandolo fino a coprire completamente la faccia dell’amico, un attimo prima che potesse rivolgergli una smorfia fin troppo divertita.

«Che ti saresti affannata a trovarmi il posto migliore della pensione e avresti perso tempo, perché sapevo benissimo dove… oh, buondì, signorina Tanksson, è sempre un piacere rivederla!».

Quel giorno Nick pareva posseduto dal demone della parlantina più del solito, mentre staccava la mano dalla sua schiena per porgerla alla padrona della pensione – e Judy dovette ammettere che quel distacco improvviso un po’ le dispiacque.

«Sì, certo» mugugnò il vecchio armadillo, risistemandosi lo scialle sul petto, e afferrò la chiave che pendeva col suo consunto portachiavi di plastica rossa sbiadita dal casellario di legno, che troneggiava dietro il banco della portineria, trono del regno scalcagnato che Lisa Tanksson governava incontrastata, col piglio severo di una despota illuminata.

«Siete fortunati, oggi l’ascensore funziona» commentò svogliatamente, guidandoli nella stretta trappola semovente, che partì in un cigolio sinistro, mentre il numero del piano selezionato ammiccava in una lucina intermittente, che Judy non poté notare, ancora mezza nascosta dall’enorme scatolone che insisté per tenere in braccio persino nel non rapido tragitto verso la nuova casa della volpe.

«Siete poliziotti tutti e due quindi mi aspetterei un po’ di senso civico da voi ma ripetere non fa mai male» esordì l’armadillo, cominciando a snocciolare le stesse regole che aveva ripetuto a Judy al suo arrivo a Zootropolis, e la coniglietta si astrasse completamente dal dialogo, mentre il suo sguardo si posava sul corridoio. Il fatto che le sembrasse fin troppo familiare era sicuramente dovuto al particolare che tutti i piani e gli appartamenti di quel palazzo si assomigliavano.

Oppure…

«Ma è il mio piano!» esclamò, le orecchie che schizzavano in alto da dietro lo scatolone, quasi coprendo il rimbrotto di Miss Tanksson di «… non sporcare la tappezzeria! E non perdere la chiave. Mai! Per il resto sei libero di fare quello che vuoi» concluse, consegnando finalmente la chiave al suo legittimo proprietario.

Nick annuì compiaciuto, profondendosi persino in un esagerato inchino – il ruffiano! – che puzzava di presa in giro lontano un miglio, mentre Judy lasciava andare lo scatolone sulla soglia del piccolo appartamento con un tonfo un po’ troppo violento.

«Nick!» pigolò la coniglietta, lanciando uno sguardo costernato all’interno del monolocale, esattamente gemello del suo, solo più spoglio e ancora più scuro, visto come la mole imponente del condominio antistante filtrava un bel pezzo di sole mattutino.

«Questo appartamento è quasi più brutto del mio! C’era quello ad angolo, al terzo piano, che…».

«Quest’appartamento è proprio di fianco al tuo, giusto?» la zittì gentilmente Nick, in piedi con un gomito poggiato contro lo stipite della porta, indicando il muro che separava i due monolocali con un gesto negligente.

«Certo è meno… arieggiato del ponte sotto cui abitavo prima…».

«Fa male abitare sotto i ponti, Nick! Sono poco sicuri. E freddi. E umidi» lo prese in giro Judy, facendo due passi verso di lui, le braccia incrociate contro il petto e un sorrisetto saccente dipinto sulle labbra. I coniglietti, che creature puntigliose! Ci si sarebbe dannato l’anima sulle espressioni che faceva lei, ogni volta che tentava di essere seria per non soccombere alle risate che le sue trovate le strappavano.

«E poi, ora che siamo così vicini, pensavo che non sarai più costretta a trangugiare quelle orride monoporzioni per single tristi da sola. Potremo mangiare orride monoporzioni per single tristi insieme».

C’era qualcosa, in quello che doveva suonare come uno sfottò, che sapeva troppo di invito a cena, se ne rendeva conto Judy e se ne rendeva conto Nick, paralizzato in una posa finto-dinoccolata contro la porta, al punto che avrebbero potuto scambiarlo per una cariatide. E lei era così vicina, aveva persino inclinato le orecchie lunghe un po’ all’indietro e lui si era potuto chinare fin quasi a sfiorarle la testa col muso; era tutto così perfetto che sarebbe bastato solo pescare quel pizzico di coraggio – o di incoscienza – di cui in altre situazioni Nick Wilde abbondava, per fare la mossa finale.

Ma lui esitò e tanto bastò perché il momento passasse e, mentre Judy era ancora lì di fronte a lui, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e un’espressione decisamente più seria in viso, una voce stentorea esclamò alle loro spalle: «S’è portata il fidanzato, vedi vedi!».

«Non fare allusioni, Bucky, è da maleducati!».

Due orici dalle alte corna ritorte attraversarono il corridoio, imbracciando due grossi sacchetti della spesa da cui le vettovaglie sembravano sul punto di tracimare fuori da un istante all’altro, superandoli mentre continuavano a scambiarsi gentilezze a voce fin troppo stesa.

«Non faccio allusioni, Pronk, deduco!».

«Ma chi sei, Sherpeacock Holmes? Fammi il piacere!».

Improvvisi come erano arrivati, i due fratelli Oryx-Antlerson scomparvero all’interno del loro appartamento e nemmeno il fracasso con cui la porta venne richiusa, sbattendo violentemente contro l’infisso, riuscì a sovrastare il volume indecentemente alto delle loro battute.

«Uhm… è stato un piacere anche per me… Bucky e… Pronk?» sussurrò Nick, agitando incerto una mano in direzione della porta chiusa.

«Oh, sì! Loro… loro sono i gemelli Oryx-Antlerson… un po’ rumorosi… si alzano presto e vanno a dormire tardi… ma sono bravi vicini! In fondo…».

Judy non sarebbe stata solitamente così in difficoltà nel dover presentare i suoi impresentabili vicini al prossimo, figurarsi a uno come Nick, che non si lasciava certo scomporre per così poco, ma il fraintendimento era ancora fresco nella sua memoria e c’era stata una certa… come definirla? Sì c’era stata una certa _tensione_ nell’aria fino a qualche istante prima della loro inopportuna apparizione.

Il fatto stesso che considerasse la loro presenza inopportuna rendeva quel momento fra lei e la volpe ancora più imbarazzante. Non ebbe modo di assaporarlo ulteriormente, però, perché Nick aveva fatto un passo indietro e se ne stava ancora in mezzo al corridoio, apparentemente divertito e incuriosito da quell’apparizione.

Se doveva essere sincero era più che altro diviso fra la stizza e l’ironia del fato. Era lì, a struggersi sulla possibilità se fare o no un certo passo avanti, quando era arrivato l’opportuno estraneo a fraintendere sui loro rapporti e lui che doveva fare? Approfittare di quella palla curva che gli era appena capitata fra le mani o nicchiare alla grande?

Ma per carità, temporeggiare non era nel suo stile.

«Vicini rumorosi ma anche perspicaci! Ci hanno preso per fidanzati, tu guarda un po’!».

Nick si infilò le mani in tasca, fissandola con uno sguardo che poteva essere di sarcasmo puro oppure poteva invitarla a un momento di insinuante serietà, e Judy abbassò lo sguardo, strizzando le palpebre mentre ci rifletteva davvero, sulla possibilità di rispondere a suon di sfottò oppure di prenderlo sul serio.

«Pazzesco, infatti! Io e te fidanzati?» esordì la coniglietta, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto saccente e complice insieme, mentre l’idea le attraversava davvero la mente e probabilmente stava girellando anche per la testa di Nick, a giudicare dal modo in cui la guardava – uno di quei rarissimi casi in cui sembrava passargli ogni voglia di scherzare semplicemente perché la posta in gioco era altissima.

«Tanto per cominciare, voglio proprio vederti a invitarmi fuori a cena, invece di scroccarla» proseguì e più il suo tono si faceva incoraggiante più la smorfia di attesa sul viso di Nick si scioglieva in un sorriso di nuovo sicuro e la volpe non faceva fatica a trovare il modo di risponderle con la stessa ironia, assurdamente addolcita dal lampo di indulgenza che gli attraversò lo sguardo.

«Condividere due brutte e orribili monoporzioni per single allo stesso tavolo è considerabile un invito a cena?».

Il braccio di Nick scivolò con la naturalezza di un soffio di vento sulle sue spalle, avvolgendola in un mezzo abbraccio che sapeva di un affetto sospettosamente tenero per delle parole tanto canzonatorie, soffice e caldo come una ciambella appena sfornata.

«E io che mi aspettavo che mi avresti portata fuori tutte le sere!» lo richiamò Judy, restandosene accoccolata sotto la sua ombra protettiva, mentre imboccavano le scale per tornare al piano terra – ché era il caso di sfidare l’ascensore solo per le difficili salite con carico. Era straniante – e meraviglioso – constatare quanto i loro rapporti fossero cambiati nel corso del tempo: la coniglietta trovava adesso assurda persino la sola idea di portare con sé lo spray anti-volpi, figurarsi usarlo contro il suo amico. Le sembrava quasi irreale ricordare che c’era stato un tempo in cui una parte di lei aveva temuto Nick Wilde, semplicemente per il fatto che fosse nato volpe.

La prima volta che si erano incontrati le circostanze non erano state delle migliori. Eppure, anche se lei era stata troppo impegnata a guardarsi le spalle da tutte quelle novità terrorizzanti e lui era stato ben attento a tenere la guardia alta per non lasciarsi sorprendere da nessuno, nemmeno le reciproche differenze avevano potuto cancellare l’istinto ben più benevolo che aveva finito per unirli, invece di dividerli.

Judy ci credeva, a quella sensazione che le si infilava fin nelle ossa e che l’aveva spinta ad avvicinarsi a Nick, nonostante ogni sospetto e ogni pregiudizio. E Nick doveva ringraziare di aver venduto uno dei suoi ghiaccioli a Mr Otter, perché senza non avrebbe mai finito per ritrovarsi tallonato dalla coniglietta più adorabilmente rompiscatole di tutta Zootropolis.

«Finnick, tu non ci dai una mano?» esclamò Judy, staccandosi da lui di malavoglia e solo perché la sua voglia di mettere tutto a posto in un battito di ciglia era più forte di qualsiasi desiderio di abbandonarsi fra le braccia del suo amico – _amico_ , Nick Wilde era un suo caro amico, questo doveva ricordarselo.

Il fennec aveva abbassato il giornale in uno sbuffo ma Nick era intervenuto al suo posto, appoggiandosi allo sportello con un sorrisetto maligno, per spiegarle che: «Lascialo stare, è un personaggio importante, ora. Insomma, dove si è mai visto un modello di tutine per bambini che scarica scatoloni per un trasloco, eh?» e aveva poi indicato con l’unghia il retro del giornale, dove spiccava proprio Finnick, infagottato in un pigiamino onesie azzurro a pois bianchi, che fissava il lettore con il suo sguardo più ingenuamente sgranato.

Quello aveva fatto una smorfia, ringhiando una mezza bestemmia inintelligibile fra i denti, prima di sputar fuori un indignato: «Squagliati, Nick, io con le tutine mi ci pago la villona extra-lusso con piscina, mica la topaia infognata nella Downtown, non so se mi spiego!».

«Beh, sai cosa ti dico, Fin? Meglio morire di fame che vendermi la dignità, non so se mi spiego» gli aveva fatto il verso Nick e Finnick aveva abbandonato il giornale contro lo sterzo, per sollevarsi sulle punte sopra lo scatolone che faceva da rialzo al sedile, e si era premuto contro la sua fronte, sfidando in un vero e proprio scontro fisico il più alto ma non per questo più preparato socio di sempre.

«Ehi, bifolco, non mi può parlare di dignità uno che ha passato dieci anni a scongelare ghiaccioli e rivenderli ai lemming all’ora di punta!».

Judy roteò gli occhi, per nulla preoccupata, e li lasciò a crogiolarsi in quello sciocco battibecco, a cui era fin troppo abituata da quando li conosceva. Nonostante la sua aria burbera e spiccia, Finnick ci teneva a Nick ma soprattutto la coniglietta capiva benissimo che, per quanto affetto nutrisse per la volpe, gli restava ben poca pazienza per tollerare il suo continuo, pungente e spesso fuori posto sarcasmo.

Svoltò oltre il portellone aperto e si affacciò nel retro del furgone, pronta a darsi da fare per quello che si annunciava come un trasloco lungo e difficoltoso, quando…

«Nick!» urlò con tono perentorio, facendo sobbalzare sul posto la volpe e il suo migliore amico. La videro venire loro incontro a passo di marcia e fu solo un caso che non spiccasse un balzo per saltare letteralmente al collo del suo collega, che le stava davanti con un’aria da innocentino ben poco credibile.

«Sì?» si azzardò comunque a chiederle, come se non capisse la fonte del suo rabbioso sconcerto. La coniglietta si limitò a indicare il retro del furgone ma, non ottenendo alcuna delucidazione in merito, si ritrovò a lamentarsi, quasi senza fiato, perché «Lì dietro non c’è niente! A parte una brutta sedia a sdraio e una lampada da terra molto… troppo colorata, non c’è altro! Hai chiesto un permesso per questo trasloco!».

Finnick non sembrava capire la portata epocale di quell’affermazione; Nick sì ma semplicemente non se ne curava o forse – molto più onestamente – sapeva che l’unica a curarsene fin troppo era proprio Judy.

« _Io_ ho chiesto un permesso, Nick! Per un giorno intero! Pensavo dovessimo spostare chissà quali tesori nascosti che… che avevi conservato in qualche oscuro magazzino fuori città… con tutti i tuoi traffici… duecento dollari al giorno di ghiaccioli… e invece tutto quello che dovevi spostare era una sedia a sdraio e una lampada!» sbottò Judy, indicando alternativamente con fare isterico il retro del furgone e Nick che – a proposito – indossava quel giorno una delle sue camicie più sgargianti, una fantasia di rigogliose palme dai colori psichedelici su campo rosa antico.

«E uno scatolone, non dimenticarlo» la corresse prontamente la volpe, posando le mani sulle ginocchia per fissarla occhi negli occhi, in quella posa tipica che assumeva ogni volta che si prendeva bonariamente gioco della sua agitazione.

«È un falso amministrativo! Non è corretto!» insistette la coniglietta, ben decisa a ricordare all’amico il significato della responsabilità tremenda di cui erano investiti, in quanto difensori dell’ordine pubblico della metropoli più grande del continente.

«Ma meglio tenerci larghi, non trovi, Carotina? Dopo tanta fatica, avremo bisogno di andare a mangiare e riprendere le forze…» esordì pacatamente Nick e Judy dovette ammettere di stare quasi per cascarci, nei suoi modi insinuanti, soprattutto perché quando l’amico ricorreva ai sotterfugi sleali, quando usava quello sciocco ma carinissimo soprannome, lei diventava spaventosamente debole e non andava bene.

«Per uno scatolone, Nick!».

«Beh, ammetto di essere uno che ha sempre disdegnato il lusso» la prese in giro lui, beandosi dell’espressione indignata che la sua permalosissima coniglietta gli stava rivolgendo, e poi sorrise, preparandosi alla battuta successiva, una battuta che si era preparato per tempo e che questo era il momento giusto di tirar fuori dalla manica.

«… e poi, mettiamola così: sono così pratico che tutta la mia vita è sistemata in quello scatolone e io l’ho affidata a te».

Era un cretino. Mentre si ascoltava dirle quelle parole, Nick Wilde si sentì uno schifoso cretino sentimentale – colpa della frequentazione con conigli troppo sensibili che lo influenzavano e poi, ecco, quello era il risultato. A ripensarci dopo averla pronunciata ad alta voce, quella frase non era stata una buona idea, era così… palese e vergognosamente emotiva che nemmeno il sorriso che gli paralizzava le labbra all’insù poteva mascherarne tutta la portata.

Però Judy era rimasta colpita, oh, se quelle parole l’avevano investita in pieno come una valanga. Se ne restò col dito sollevato a mezz’aria e la bocca aperta – attenzione alle mosche! – a rimuginare e assimilare quella sottospecie di beffarda dichiarazione senza sapere bene che farsene. Anzi, no, lo sapeva benissimo e questo la metteva ancora di più in difficoltà.

Per un attimo abbassò gli occhi, cercando di non pensare troppo allo sguardo carezzevole di Nick che non la mollava un solo istante, e il suo naso si arricciò in un tremito minuscolo e familiare in cui si produceva ogni volta che la vita la metteva in difficoltà – fosse per spavento o fosse perché la volpe più sciocca e marpiona di Zootropolis le faceva intendere _cose_.

E lì a perdere seriamente la testa era Nick, perché quel verso timido del suo musetto era capace di spaccargli il cuore in quattro, per quanto lo riempiva di una dolcezza indicibile. Avrebbe voluto afferrarla per le guance e darle un bacio sul naso, proprio lì, alle otto e quaranta e qualcosa di un grigio Lunedì mattina nella Downtown, con Finnick alle loro spalle che probabilmente spiava – il guardone – anche se non era romantico per niente, anche se si era ripromesso di architettare qualcosa di grandioso per Judy e accontentare il suo bisogno di fare le cose per bene, una volta tanto.

«Uhm…» si limitò a esclamare Judy, mentre tornava a fissarlo negli occhi. Forse non stava vaneggiando, forse – al netto di tutte le battutine stupide che l’amico amava fare – Nick stava davvero facendo sul serio con lei ma adesso… come avrebbe dovuto prenderla? Come una dichiarazione in piena regola? Declinare? O ricambiare?

Perché poi non era che non le facesse piacere l’idea e l’obiezione “ma è una volpe!” suonava così stupida e insensata nella sua testa, perché quello davanti a lei non era _una_ volpe, era _La_ volpe. Era Nick Wilde.

E lei voleva davvero molto bene al suo socio e collega e amico Nick Wilde.

«E io… uhm… sono molto… molto disposta, sì, a… farmene carico».

Oh no, no, no! Era una risposta così fredda e così generica che Judy si sbatté una mano contro la fronte quasi di riflesso, come a rimproverarsi di aver commesso una gaffe epica. E sì che non avrebbe mai voluto ferire Nick, non quando le metteva davanti i suoi sentimenti in quel modo un po’ criptico e tanto scanzonato.

Ma forse si stava giudicando in maniera troppo severa, perché da quelle parole la volpe non era sembrata affatto colpita. Non in modo negativo, per lo meno, visto il modo in cui si sporse, con un sorriso incerto sul viso, annuendo: «Naturalmente… considerati libera di affidarmi la tua vita quando vuoi».

Judy non esitò a quel punto, non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di ripensare a quello che le aveva appena detto, ma si allungò in avanti quel tanto da afferrargli una delle due mani che teneva premute sulle ginocchia e racchiuderla fra le sue, pianissimo, anche se i suoi palmi erano più piccoli e non avrebbe potuto fargli male in ogni caso. Nick sobbalzò appena, fissando quel gesto con uno stupore che a quel punto non aveva neanche più voglia di mascherare dietro qualche espressione studiatamente sarcastica, mentre lei annuiva calma – anche se poteva sentire il cuore batterle in petto all’impazzata, persino attraverso i polpastrelli che gli premevano appena contro il dorso della mano.

«Ma l’ho già fatto, Nick. E lo rifarei ancora, sappilo» e non ebbe bisogno di accennare ad altro, ripensarono entrambi quasi allo stesso momento a una certa messinscena, in un certo museo, a un certo morso attorno al suo collo che avrebbe potuto essere fatale, a tutto quello che avevano costruito prima, per arrivare a giocare in quel modo su qualcosa che aveva segnato entrambi molto prima che si conoscessero.

«La cosa… mi fa molto piacere sentirla…» sospirò Nick, socchiudendo gli occhi e annuendo, sicuro, sì, ma un po’ meno padrone della sua parlantina rispetto al suo solito. E poi sollevò l’altra mano, ricambiando la stretta dolce e leggera di Judy con quella stessa naturalezza con cui l’aveva abbracciata poco prima, quello stesso calore in cui la coniglietta avrebbe voluto rannicchiarsi, crogiolandosi in un affetto che le sembrava quasi miracoloso fosse cresciuto così tanto in così poco tempo.

Si guardarono e Nick si chiese se quello fosse il momento, quella finestra di tempo in cui agire, che non era il silenzio imbarazzato in cui nascondersi, per non dirsi cose per cui forse era troppo presto o forse troppo tardi, ma l’attimo in cui prendere fiato prima di lanciarsi.

O forse bisognava fare un passetto alla volta, con la sua coniglietta voleva fare le cose per bene, lui che certi batticuori non li aveva mai provati, non con quell’intensità, non con quel terrore irrazionale di sbagliare tutto. Judy lo stava ancora fissando, persino pronta a spiccare un balzo sulle punte dei piedi, se fosse servito, quando Nick si accorse di un familiare pizzicore dietro la nuca che gli ricordava drammaticamente che non erano soli. Anche lo sguardo della sua amica si spostò sopra la sua spalla e si ritrovarono entrambi a fissare il grosso specchietto retrovisore del furgone, nel cui riflesso si specchiava l’espressione indiscretamente attenta di un certo fennec che sapeva diventare quasi invisibile, quando gli conveniva.

«Fin, non hai qualche simpatico cappottino da andare a indossare per Molce&Gibbona Bimbo?» si voltò, apostrofando con fare svogliato l’amico, che non fece nemmeno finta di riprendere in mano il giornale per darsi l’aria di uno che stava badando ai fatti suoi. Nick provò a sciogliersi dalla presa ma, con sua grande sorpresa, una mano di Judy restò nella sua, mentre Finnick si affacciava ed esclamava senza tanto scomporsi: «Anche mettermi un cappotto d’ortiche sarebbe meglio che farti compagnia, Nick!».

«Ma se sgomberi la tua robaccia dal mio furgone, me ne torno nella mia villa a sorseggiare il mio cocktail sul mio materassino nella mia piscina» lo prese in giro e, per quanto giocasse a fare il duro, Nick sapeva benissimo che gli stava servendo su un piatto d’argento l’occasione di restare solo con Judy. I vantaggi di essere soci (e amici) da una vita stavano anche in quelle piccole frecciatine che poi si rivelavano assist degni del più abile calciatore.

«E alla fine devo fare tutto da solo, me tapino!» sospirò Nick, fingendosi sconfitto, ma indugiò ancora qualche istante di fronte all’amico, finché non fu l’amica a sciogliere la presa e lasciargli raggiungere il retro del furgone per tirare fuori la sua sedia a sdraio e la sua lampada, un compito per cui non volle nemmeno il suo aiuto, tanto era semplice.

«Io mi chiedo una cosa…» esordì la coniglietta, incrociando le braccia mentre lanciava un’occhiata curiosa a Finnick, che si voltò nella sua direzione facendole un cenno col capo, come a dire che aveva la sua attenzione.

«Con tutti i soldi che hai, insomma, potresti permetterti una bella limousine invece continui a girare su questo vecchio furgone. Come mai?».

«Ah, quella è una vecchia storia e Fin è un sentimentale» esclamò Nick dall’interno del furgone e il fennec roteò gli occhi scocciato, prima di fare un cenno con il dito alla coniglietta per dirle di avvicinarsi un po’ di più e ascoltare con attenzione quello che stava per confidarle.

«Mettilo al suo posto, gioia» sussurrò con aria cospiratrice, una mano contro la bocca come a schermarsi da orecchie indiscrete che potessero intercettare le sue acute raccomandazioni.

«E tienilo un altro po’ sulla graticola, così si fa un bel bagno di umiltà, il furbone» soggiunse, mentre l’espressione intenta di Judy si faceva complice e imbarazzata assieme.

«Tu dici?» mormorò di rimando, le braccia incrociate contro il petto e un sorriso divertito che si allargava sulle sue labbra, mentre il fennec annuiva solennemente e «Fin, spero che il _tuo_ materassino esploda e tu ti beva tutta l’acqua della piscina» mugugnava Nick, ricomparendo alle loro spalle con la sedia a sdraio sotto braccio e la lampada in spalla.

«Ho abbastanza soldi da pagarmi un bagnino» si vantò Finnick, puntando entrambi gli indici nella sua direzione e facendo schioccare la lingua contro i denti, a chiosa di quella sbruffonata che aveva appena sparato.

«Oh no, Finnick, non lo ascoltare! Lo sai che sei il benvenuto quando vuoi, adesso che puoi venirci a trovare tutti e due con un viaggio solo!» lo invitò Judy, rivolgendo una linguaccia divertita all’indirizzo di Nick, che finse un’espressione offesissima, prima di rincarare la dose nei riguardi dell’amico.

«Sì, Fin, vienici a trovare! Ti adottiamo pure, se vuoi, anche se saremo costretti a trasferirci nella tua mega-super-villona extra-lusso per sorvegliare la tua crescita. Ti aiuto anche a fare i compiti!».

Nick si dovette chinare precipitosamente, per evitare il mattone – la riserva infinita di oggetti improbabili che nascondeva in quel furgone nemmeno lui la conosceva tutta – che il fennec gli tirò, con tutta l’intenzione di fargli saltare qualche dente e pure fratturargli il muso, magari.

«Finnick, questo lancio di oggetti contundenti è illegale!» lo richiamò Judy, a metà fra il preoccupato e il terribilmente faceto, ma il sorrisetto che Finnick le rivolse non lasciava presagire nulla di buono a riguardo di quello che stava per confidarle.

«E che mi adottate a fare? Tanto è un niente e vi ritrovate la casa invasa di volpiglietti a cui badare!».

La risata grassa in cui si produsse – ed era un miracolo che un animaletto tanto piccolo potesse tirar fuori un vocione tanto grosso – sovrastò persino le proteste indignate in cui si produssero i suoi amici, un misto di «Andiamoci piano!» e «Siamo solo amici, insomma!» alla cui veridicità lui, personalmente, non credette nemmeno per un secondo.

«Sì, sì, come no. Beh, sapete che vi dico, sfigati? Godetevi le vostre monoporzioni…» esordì, dimostrando a Judy di essere stato il privilegiato malcapitato a cui Nick doveva aver confidato ben più di semplici battute al riguardo della coniglietta.

«… io vado a infilarmi una bella tutina e poi mi godo la vita nella mia piscina. E se vi serve la villona per il matrimonio, basta che me lo fate sapere in anticipo. E pagate» soggiunse, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, prima di far cantare motore e radio in un solo colpo di chiave. Nemmeno il rombo furioso che risvegliò gli ultimi abitanti addormentati di Via della Zecca riuscì però a coprire la voce di Nick, che si tenne il privilegio dell’ultima parola: «Sì, non mancheremo. Al tuo matrimonio con le pulci, però».

Il gesto poco carino che Finnick gli rivolse quasi si perse dietro il fumo della marmitta scassata del furgone, mentre Nick sorrideva e Judy scuoteva il capo, prima di sfilargli a tradimento la sedia a sdraio di sotto il braccio.

«Su, finiamo di sistemare il tuo lussuoso appartamento! Così potrai portarmi a mangiare fuori. Non ho fatto una gran colazione, stamattina» lo rimbeccò la coniglietta, insinuando che non se la sarebbe cavata con un sacchetto di mirtilli, questa volta.

«Ah, già mi sfrutti? Sono colpito, e io che ti ho offerto la mia compagnia senza interessi!» replicò Nick, portandosi una mano al petto come se fosse stato ferito mortalmente, mentre Judy lo superava in un saltello e si avviava baldanzosa verso l’ingresso della pensione.

«Ma voglio essere riconoscente per il preziosissimo e indispensabile aiuto che mi hai fornito in questa delicata manovra di trasloco» proseguì, lasciando che l’amica gli facesse strada fin dentro l’ascensore, che fra un cigolio e qualche oscillazione sinistra salì sbuffando verso il loro piano.

«Quindi, per festeggiare questo nuovo inizio… penso che ti porterò a mangiare un gelato. Un bel ghiacciolo formato Jumbo».

L’ironia calcolata della cosa non sfuggì a Judy, che piegò a metà l’orecchio sinistro con fare scettico e replicò, uscendo dall’ascensore e trascinandosi dietro la sedia a sdraio: «Sì ma non mi fingerò la paziente malata che prima di tirare le cuoia vuole assolutamente assaggiare un ultimo gelato».

Nick la lasciò arrivare fino alla porta dell’appartamento, prima di seguirla e posare la lampada nell’angolo più vicino all’ingresso. Si voltò, sfregandosi le mani soddisfatto e poi mugugnò con fare pensoso: «No, in effetti come sorellina saresti poco convincente… come prepotente mogliettina incinta con le voglie, invece…».

Judy lasciò cadere la sdraio a terra e gli assestò una gomitata nelle costole ma poi allungò il braccio, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla ed esclamando in tono perentorio: «Se è un maschio, lo chiameremo Spencer».

«E se è una femmina, Lily» ribatté Nick in una risata sottile, circondandole di nuovo le spalle in un abbraccio, e per qualche istante se ne rimasero a rimirare lo spazio fin troppo ristretto che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato la nuova casa della volpe, col suo odore di muffa e la sua carta da parati scollata, le assi del pavimento sbeccate e rialzate e la sicurezza che dall’altra parte della parete c’era un’amica – più di un’amica – su cui poter sempre contare.

«Certo, un ghiacciolo formato Jumbo è impegnativo da consumare anche per due animali» mormorò Judy, improvvisamente pensosa, portandosi una mano al mento e Nick si ritrovò a scompigliarle le orecchie con divertimento, perché quelle sue espressioni così comprese lo facevano impazzire ogni volta.

«Beh, quello che resta possiamo andarlo a portare a Fin. In chicchi grossi come sassi. Da tirargli con la fionda dal muro di recinzione».

Judy scoppiò in un «Ma no!» che si trasformò in una risata fin troppo genuina, così grande che le mura di quell’appartamentino scalcagnato sembravano fare fatica a contenerla, e per la seconda volta in vita sua Nick si sentì parte di qualcosa di più grande di se stesso, qualcosa che non lo avrebbe scacciato via facendogli pesare quello che era.

Aveva fatto bene ad aspettare, in fondo, e sapeva che ci sarebbero stati altri ghiaccioli formato Jumbo, altri inviti a cena e non soltanto a base di striminzite ma economiche monoporzioni per single che si facevano compagnia a vicenda. Ci sarebbe stata la sua coniglietta ottusa preferita, soprattutto, e quel pensiero gli faceva sembrare qualsiasi avversità lo attendesse molto meno spaventosa.

Judy Hopps, dal canto suo, aveva ancora meno dubbi al riguardo: qualsiasi cosa le sarebbe accaduta nella sua lunga e complicata avventura a Zootropolis, era sicura che volesse viverla al fianco di Nick Wilde. Avrebbe sopportato persino le brutte battute di quella bellissima volpe dalla coda folta, se avesse continuato a farle di quelle sorprese.


End file.
